


Snapped Thread

by TheFairMaidenofFandom



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, Gen, Hurt Ezra Bridger, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jedi Night spoilers, My First Work in This Fandom, Podfic Welcome, Post-Episode: s04e10 Jedi Night, Sad Ending, im serious do not click on this unless you want to hurt, it definitely hurt me to write, might add to later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/pseuds/TheFairMaidenofFandom
Summary: There was nothing he could do to stop it.Because Kanan was gone, and he wasn't coming back.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger & Mart Mattin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Snapped Thread

**Author's Note:**

> >:)

Ezra numbly kept an arm around Hera as she cried. He couldn't even cry. It hurt so _bad_.

He had _felt_ their bond snap. Felt the connection that had been there, and stayed there from the moment he'd handed back Kanan's lightsaber so long ago, _snap_. It stung like nothing he'd ever felt before. That steady string had always been there for him to fall back onto, even if it got a bit frayed at times.

And now it was gone.

He had no memory of the trip back, just of himself yelling at Sabine to go while they still could, to make sure Kanan's- Kanan's sacrifice had been worth it.

He really was the last Jedi now.

He closed off his end of the connection for a moment. He couldn't sever it, he would _never_ do that, no matter how much it hurt. But as the pain receded, he took a deep breath, and then another.

He was the last Jedi. He was all they had. Whether he was enough or not, that didn't matter. He was needed, and he'd be there, just like Kanan always was.

He'd been through this before, and he would survive it again.

He ignored the little Ezra in the back of his head that was still crying, and managed to step off the gunship steadily enough. 

He saw Sabine hurl her helmet at the ground and ignore Zeb's questions as she stormed past him. He saw Hera shuffle away, Chopper close behind to offer comfort when she would need it.

And then he saw Zeb, dawning realization and denial warring on his face as he stepped off and Kanan didn't. He took another deep breath- shakier than it should've been, he was supposed to be _strong_ \- and tried to meet Zeb's eyes as the Lasat held him by the shoulders.

It didn't work.

"Alright, Kid, what's going on?" 

"Kanan's gone," he said, pushing back the sharp feeling in his chest at the words.

"Gone? Like captured?"

The numbness was shoved back as anger took to the forefront of his mind because he didn't _understand_ , why didn't he understand? Why would he make Ezra say it again?

"No!" He snapped, voice breaking. "He's _gone_.."

Ezra was tugged into a warm embrace, and he sunk into it with a pitiful noise. The arms didn't budge as he tried to reach up and brush away the tears he hadn't shed yet.

When he felt Zeb's chin come down over the crown of his head, just like Kanan's had back when he was shorter, the dam he'd hastily shoved in front of their- his- connection _broke._

Ezra shoved Zeb away just in time to miss getting vomit on his fur, splattering it across the ground instead. He dropped to his hands and knees, tremors running through his limbs.

Faintly, he heard Zeb calling him, felt the big hand on his shoulder, but it was all so far away. When he instinctively reached for Kanan to get _some_ kind of comfort, some kind of relief, all he felt was a gaping black pit where his Master had once been. 

Ezra began to cry.

It was a silent, heaving thing. 

He saw Zeb crouch down in front of him, the fur wet on his cheeks as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Ezra, are you-"

" _No,_ " he murmured, "the bond- the link- _the string is gone_ , Zeb."

Zeb shifted, the hand moving from his shoulder to rub circles into his back. "I don't know what that means, Kid."

He gagged again, brownish ration bars and water coming back up an almost yellow color as another wave of the pain washed over him.

There was a loud yell from somewhere in front of them, but Ezra couldn't even bring himself to do anything. His mind didn't even register the voice as he felt another hand on his shoulder, and other voices beginning to be heard.

He was lifted up, being… carried somewhere? Ezra couldn't bring himself to care who it was.

Everything hurt. 

Everything had probably hurt a lot worse for Kanan.

He was laid down. At least, he was pretty sure that's what was happening.

There was something tapping his cheek. No, not tapping, it was more of a light slap that repeated over and over again.

"Ezra? Ezra, buddy, come on, I know you can hear me," a voice said quietly.

He felt the world come back into focus. A little blurry, but there.

"Ezra?"

"Jai," he whispered.

"Ezra-"

"I can't- I can't _feel_ him. He's _gone_."

"I'm so sorry, Ezra."

He was being weak, he was being _vulnerable_ , and he hated it as much as he couldn't do anything to stop it.

There was nothing he could _ever_ do to stop it.

Because Kanan was gone, and he wasn't coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was doing research for a scene on another fic (yes, I _do_ still write, I just haven't posted in a while, sorry), and I got distracted, and ended up rewatching Kanan's death scene again AFTER rebinging the series, as you do.
> 
> Started writing it, had a good cry for my blueberry son, bon appetit.
> 
> This was, as is with most of my shorter fics, thrown together in about twenty minutes, so bear with me on this one. 'Tis late.
> 
> Anyway, feel free to scream at me in the comments, or on my Tumblr, @The-Fair-Maiden-Of-Fandom!


End file.
